pritticurrfandomcom-20200215-history
Icarus (Mascot)
Icarus, better known as''' Ica', is a mascot from Pritti Curr Joka's Harum. They're the mascot of '''Cure Shimmer' and is known best for being a fluffy ball of idiot. Appearance In PCJH Season One, Icarus is a small vaguely catlike thing with six legs, a beak, glowy antennae, and wings. They're about the size of Cure Shimmer's head, and honestly doesn't look much like a cat at all. No one knows what the flying fuck Ica is, but that's okay. They're just kawaii. In PCJH Season Two: PC?H, Icarus transforms into a kawaii shota with wings on their butt. Apparently they've got the DNA of the rare and endangered mothcat, which doesn't actually exist, but it's okay because no one cares anyway. Their Mew Mew uniform is a tank top with cute shorts and arm warmers, and "fairy" Ica is their civillian form for some reason. Personality Let's get right to it: Ica is as smart as a bag of hammers. Oh, they try, certainly. They just want to be the helpfulest little mascot ever. But they try too hard, and just kind of fall over and lay there until someone notices. They just simply can't figure out things without help, and is best used as a projectile or a distraction. Or as a hood ornament. This doesn't really change as Mew Mocha, either, although the thumbs are a bonus. And by bonus I mean they can now open doors. They're very excitable and can talk very fast. They're also a huge scaredycat and prefer to be out of the line of fire making an ass out of themself. Ica also loves bellyrubs and will probably eat all your food when left unattended. Which should be never, because when Ica is left unattended things have a habit of breaking. Or exploding. History PCJH can put w/e she wants here idk BUT ANYWAYS AFTER A LONG STRING OF NOODLE INCIDENTS Shimmz thought that Ica was SO FUCKING KAWAII and they became her mascot. And so Ica had a use other than being fluffy. Honestly though giving the clumsy little idiot the transformation item probably wasn't the best idea PC?H Ica revealed themself to actually be a boy Mew Mew, Mew Mocha, in disguise and a spy for the Tumblr Feminist Agenda, but they got distracted by Wolfrun's hot booty. They decide to stick around to help the Cures, though, because they want to touch Komaeda's butt. Trivia *Ica's favorite food is ice even though that isn't a food you dumb idiot *Ica can transform! But only into useless things. Like a ball. Or a potato. *Ica's ball form is used in Cure Shimmer's Wonderball attack, in which Cure Shimmer uses her sickle as a bat and whacks ball Ica at the target. And things probably explode. *Ica is based off tumblr user dogyuun who is a big cute dumb and just wants to draw a billion fanarts *In Ep. 36: Species Swap!? Pretty Cure: Joker’s Petting Zoo!!?, Ica becomes Curr Icarus and does absolutely nothing but coo over Wolfrun and be annoying; this is later revealed to be foreshadowing because their Curr Icarus outfit is almost identical to Mew Mocha's. *Ica has a huge crush on Wolfrun and its kind of dumb *Ica's counterpart, Perseus, is an actual fairy and actually competent.